inspired by Safe Haven
by AmethystEyes22000
Summary: Life's always been a whirlwind, but this time Gar isn't sure what to do. The mysterious Rachel and her two children have him feeling emotions he'd been trying to bury. After getting through a series of misunderstandings though, he thinks he's found the perfect ending for the story


_****Just something I had to get out of my system****_

Richard Grayson stared at the ring dumbfounded. It was the latest style, the best money could buy, he had even had his monogram embedded on it, around the diamond. Yet, she had questioned him about his mother's ring, the one he kept in his pocket at all times, that really he hadn't even known that she had noticed. He tried to explain to her that it wasn't his to give, and that it belonged to someone else, but she wouldn't hear any of it. He lacked intimacy, she told him, which he thought was a load of bullshit. Considering they'd been together all four years of college, and she was expecting his kid, well barely two months, but still, he was intimate, he was open. It was just, some things he had to keep a secret for his own sake.

He's spent plenty of hours depressed, in guilt, his past was nothing short of a trap that seemed to alienate him from the rest of the world, from the life he was trying to pursue. Couldn't she just except that his past wasn't worth looking into, and just agree to be his future? It was over. He wouldn't budge on his decision. His mother's ring held so many memories and though he held on to it for dear life, he couldn't just erase it's history and give it to his fiancé, not when the girl it belonged to was wondering around somewhere probably as screwed up as he was.

He wanted to return it to her. He hoped it would be a sign of his regret, and his love for her, because he did love her. If she ever came back to Gotham he would place it on her hand, and wipe away every tear, which he was sure would fall. But that had nothing to do with his relationship with Kori.

Kori wasn't his past, she was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, which was why he didn't understand why she wanted something that held so many dark memories for him. He had told her just that, but the moment he mentioned the ring belonging to another woman, she flipped.

In that moment, as he replayed the fight, he stood, realizing the only logical thing to do was to go after her. She'd be on a plane by now, trying to flee the country to get away from him, but he could make it to the airport in time. He'd explain to her that there was no other woman, and make her see he only loved her, he only had eyes for her.

"Mr. Grayson, there's a Rachel here to see you," his secretary Karen said.

His sudden resolve plummeted into the outer parts of his brain as his mouth hung open in surprise for the second time that night.

"Send her in," he managed to choke out. Maybe this was for the best. He'd get closure and then go after the woman he loved.

The door opened slowly, but the woman that came in wasn't the same woman from his past. She looked even worse. Her hair was dingy, falling in messy tufts down her back, her clothes were raggedy, and her face hidden (well maybe that part hadn't changed.) She held a child in her arms, clinging to the sleeping form, though he thought she could probably collapse from exhaustion any moment. Another child, maybe a year older than the other child clung to her legs, both children in matching yellow rain coats that were a great contrast to hers.

"Raven," he whispered.

"I'm sorry," her voice was hoarse, as if she'd been yelling, or crying and he was positive it was the latter. "I don't have anyone else, so I came here. Can I?"

She glanced to the sofa and he nodded quickly, she placed the sleeping child in her arms down, and the other sat beside them instantly.

"This is Seth and Lena," she smiled.

"Are they…?" he couldn't even finish the sentence.

She nodded, "Yes, and don't bother apologizing, I purposely left before anyone would know."

"How old are they?" he asked.

"Four, they're twins," she said proudly. "They remind me so much of their father."

He couldn't stop the guilt from overflowing. Raven had always been his responsibility, and when she disappeared, he hadn't even bothered looking for her. He pulled the ring out of his pocket. "I… I know it's not much but it's the only memory I have of… back then."

"Oh," she was startled, tears fell freely down her face without any hesitation. She clasped onto the ring with two hands. "It's wonderful! Thank you."

He pulled her into a hug, "Tell me what's going on?"

"I met someone, after I left," she whispered against his chest. "He was nice, and he took good care of me at first. I know it was stupid, but after what happened I knew everyone would pity me, so I just left, and took shelter in this stranger's arms. He didn't care that I was pregnant, and he seemed to love the twins, but… after about a year, he started cheating on me behind my back. He was so obvious about it, and I just flipped, and then so did he."

Richard inhaled a sharp breath as she trembled slightly in his arms. "I thought of you a lot when it happened. It was just like when I was growing up, but you weren't there to protect me. I should've come sooner, but I was so terrified, and you've finally found someone, and I didn't want to ruin your happiness again. I just… the other day Seth tried to stand up for me when he was attacking me, and he hit him. I had to leave. Even if I deserve it, my kids don't; even if they are cursed for having me as their mother."

"Raven, stop," he ordered. "You should've come sooner, but I'm glad you came. I'll take care of everything, ok? I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered.

* * *

Garfield Logan was slightly perplexed. Kori had taken over his house, throwing a fit because Richard didn't run after her, though he didn't quite understand why she left; something about a ring and some woman; but he'd known Richard for awhile and despite the Gotham tabloids, he really wasn't anything like that sort.

"Gar, it has been two weeks, and look!" she held up the magazine, "He was seen buying women's clothing, and child clothing! He hasn't even checked into the flight I took, so he doesn't even know I'm here, he doesn't even care! He doesn't love me."

"Kori, of course he loves you, please calm down," he tried to comfort him. When his phone buzzed, "Look, it's Richard, do you want to answer?"

She shut up instantly, "Please don't tell him I'm here."

He opened his mouth to disapprove but then changed his mind, maybe he could coerce him into coming down, and then the two could talk out there problems and Kori could go back to Gotham. "Hey man, calling to tell me your side of the story?"

Richard cursed, more to himself than to Gar, "I completely forgot about that. Look, I need a favor, I need you to watch something… er valuable for a month or so, just until I get things sorted out here."

"Another law suit?" Gar said surprised. "You're putting work before your broken relationship?"

"It's really important, you have a house in jump right? Three bedrooms two baths?"

"Yeah why?" he said, slightly frustrated. Kori stared at him, sniffling.

"Look, they're already on their way.. Gar, please just this once, just look out for them, and don't ask questions," Richard pleaded, "I'll patch things up with Kori as soon as this rolls over."

Gar frowned, but he sounded desperate, "Who is it?"

"Just people very dear to me, a woman and two kids, please, I'll never ask you for another favor again," he pleaded.

"And if Kori stops by what do I say," Gar frowned.

"Just tell her to call me," he replied with ease. "Remember, don't ask questions."

"Ok man, but for how long, and when are you gonna explain everything?"

"Just until this case is finished, I give it a month since the accusing party is in a different state," Richard replied. "Thanks, man. I owe you."

"Yeah," Gar said and then the line ended.

"He's working on a case?" Kori frowned.

"Yeah, and wants me to house his clients, someone really close to him or something," Gar shrugged. "I really don't understand him right now? I can't believe you broke up with him because of that ring."

"So you've noticed how he carries it around too," she mumbled. "I know it's plain, and nothing like me. I really did love the ring he gave me, but… you should see how he looks at the other one. It's white gold, with a single diamond, and yet… I feel like he feels more for that ring than he does for me."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard Kori," he groaned. "Why don't you get some sleep now, apparently my guest are arriving tonight. That is if you still want to stay here."

"I do, just for a little while," she smiled taking her pile of magazines, "I want to see these mystery clients of his, but I am awfully tired, and I must look awful from crying so much."

"Have a goodnight," Gar chuckled.

Gar checked out the other room, making sure it had clean linen, and got settled in front of the television set. It must've been a little over an hour before the doorbell rang. He wasn't sure what to expect but when he opened the door his mouth fell open.

Here stood the girl of his dreams, seriously, she was dressed in black heels and a knee length leather jacket, two children stood on either side of her, both held a large resemblance to Richard. The boy looked exactly like his mini me. Gar half wandered if he should send them elsewhere just to save Kori the heartache.

"I'm sorry, but are you Garfield Logan?" her voice held a slight rasp, and her eyes were mesmerizing, where had Richard been hiding her?

"Uh, yeah? You're Richard's… client?" he said though the word he thought to call her was somewhere along the lines of _other woman_. But even in his mind he couldn't label her as that. Not after taking in her appearance. Everything about her said intelligent, sophisticated, out of his league.

She chuckled, "I'm his friend," she replied, "I hope you don't mind us intruding, but Richard insisted I stay here, and I gave him my word that I'd do everything he said no questions asked."

He nodded, "I'll grab your bags," he said looking past her at the cab parked in the front.

"Thank you," she said as she entered the house.

He got her settled in one of the spare rooms.

"I know it's silly, but my kids are a little homesick," she grinned after she put them to sleep.

"Not a big deal, I used to sleep with my parents when I was younger," he shrugged. She beamed as he handed her a cup of tea per her request.

"I never had the liberty," she replied, taking a sip.

It was then he noticed the ring on her finger and his heart plummeted. Kori would have a meltdown if she saw that ring on this woman's finger. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name."

"Rachel," she replied. "Sorry, I assumed Richard would have told you."

"He honestly didn't tell me anything," Gar said a little upset.

"And you agreed anyway? Wow, you guys must be close," she said amazed.

He stared at her. She was the exact opposite of Kori, and nothing like any of the girls Richard normally went after. She was short, pale skinned, large oddly colored purplish grey eyes (she didn't seem the type to wear colored contacts), raven colored hair that fell just above her shoulders, she was gorgeous. Maybe Richard really loved her, and he was just using Kori to get away from her. The thought made his heart plummet though.

"No, I plan on giving him an earful tomorrow," he replied. "So… are you married?"

She shook her head not looking up at him, "A little forward don't you think?"

"It's just I've seen that ring before," he replied, hoping it'd hint to her that he knew or at least suspected a past (and maybe current) relationship between herself and Richard.

"Oh," she looked at it longingly. Now that he thought about it, it was the same way Richard looked at it. "Yeah, I can't believe Richard held onto it for me."

"How long have you known him?" Gar asked.

"Our whole lives," she smiled fondly. "Our mother's went through their pregnancies together. I'm sorry, I should get to bed, it's really late."

The next morning Gar found that he was the last to wake up, and the tension was thick in the room. He wasn't sure what words had been passed between the two women, but Kori looked ready to fall apart as Rachel and her children ate silently at the dining table.

He poured himself a cup of coffee tossing a good morning in the air but not looking at either woman. He glanced at Kori, she was chewing her fingernails nervously and he was sure she probably hadn't said more than hello to Rachel. Rachel was starring at her phone texting someone, while her kids sat politely in their place. Boy did they look like Richard; pale skin, pitch black hair, even his ocean blue eyes. The little boy seemed to feel Gar's gaze on him because he looked up but then darted his eyes away quickly taking his sister's hand.

"Mama, that's pretty," the girl said reaching for her left hand.

Rachel beamed, "Isn't it lovely… I'm going to give it to your brother someday."

"Who gave it to you?" she asked.

"Your papa," she said softly.

The little boy slammed his fist on the table, "I don't have a papa!" Then he bolted and pained expression crossed Rachel's face as she stood to go after him.

The little girl eyed Gar and Kori before going and following after the two. The tantrum didn't last long.

"Kori, you don't have to be here," Gar said softly.

"I do," she said softly. "Richard will never give me the answers I want, but I'm sure if I can just hold myself together she will. Do you mind leaving me alone with her?"

Gar was hesitant, but decided it'd be better to just let the two women hash it out. He couldn't believe Richard. He had a wife and two kids hidden from all of them.

* * *

Kori Anders hated herself for finding this family adorable. Because they belonged to the man she was supposed to be marrying in a few weeks. In a rush of overwhelming emotions she had thrown her ring at him and fled, but wasn't he supposed to chase her. Not show up with the perfect replacement. She watched Rachel, she was intelligent, great with her kids, she even cooked. Kori couldn't help but feel stupid. Richard and Rachel looked good together, and she could give him the one thing she couldn't.

A lump formed in her throat as she thought of that. Two perfectly healthy, well mannered children… she couldn't compete with that.

"So… Kori how long have you and Gar been together?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"What? Oh we're not, I dated his roommate in college," she replied. At least she was being honest, though she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to tell her that she was engaged just yesterday to the very man that had given her that ring.

"Oh… so you know Richard too then," she smiled.

Kori nodded, "Yes, I do."

Then there was silence. Kori wanted to just blurt out her questions, but she was half afraid that if she tried it just come out as jibberish.

Rachel smiled, "He's a great guy," she said suddenly.

"Richard?"

"No.. I mean yeah, but I was talking about Gar," she blushed, playing with the ring. Kori felt anger rise up inside her. How could a woman who had Richard Grayson's heart cheat on him so; before she could say anything Rachel spoke first. "It's strange, considering the relationship I just got out of… and you know, I'll never stop loving the man who gave me this ring… but moving on sounds so good, you know?"

"Moving on?" Kori echoed, had she and Richard divorced, still that didn't mean she could just run back to him. He hadn't even gone after her.

"Yeah, it's been almost five years…" she shook her head cutting herself off. "I have a question for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, do you know who Richard's fiancé is?" she stared Kori straight in the eye when she asked, though Kori didn't understand the emotion that lingered behind them.

"He… He um told you he had a fiancé?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "The whole world knows he does. He did tell me some crap about how they had broken it off, but I know him. Once the case is over he'll be chasing after her. Is it Barbara Gordon? Did they date in college?"

Kori remembered the commissioner's daughter, "No… it's not her."

Rachel sighed, when her phone buzzed. "Sheesh it's like he knows I was talking about him. Hello?" Kori watched trying to strain and hear what he was saying, but nothing. "Everything's great. Yeah, he's really good with the kids. No… I explained to them that you're just their uncle. No one will be calling you dad anytime soon," she chuckled. Then her face turned serious as she listened to whatever he was saying. "I… thank you. Thank you so much. …Yeah, ok, I love you too. K, bye."

Kori frowned and couldn't' stop the tears from falling. Nothing made sense to her.

"Is everything alright?" Rachel asked.

"No… I mean… I was just wondering why you wanted to find his fiancé," Kori said after wiping her tears.

Rachel gave a knowing smile, "I saw a picture of you in his office, but I wasn't sure if you were her or not. Why are you crying?"

"Because…" Kori said, not able to finish talking.

Rachel sighed heavily, "I'll be right back."

Kori watched as she left and came back after a few moments with a small photo album.

"I was looking for you because… well, I know Richard can never show you this."

Confused she took it and opened it. A younger Rachel sat in between two identical boys, one of them obviously Richard.

"Now don't say anything, just hear me out, ok?" Rachel said softly.

Kori nodded staring at the picture.

"Growing up, Richard was an only child, and we were neighbors," Rachel started. "His parents were killed when he was five and he went to live with Bruce Wayne, well everyone knows that much, but they don't know the whole thing. Making a long story short, my father had my mother, and his parents murdered, and his twin brother was placed in foster care, though Richard had assumed he was dead. My father moved in next to Bruce, and-"

"You're Trent Roth's daughter," Kori remembered when the business tycoon was given the death sentence just five years ago.

Rachel flinched, "Not anymore. Anyways, Richard was depressed about his family, but he clung to me since I was familiar. When he found out in middle school about Trent abusing me he did everything he could to protect me. Sometimes even taking the beating for me. Bruce never noticed a thing wrong. When high school started Richard's brother came back for him. Jase wasn't afraid like we were. He wanted us to just run away like he did from his foster family, but you know how impossible that was with Richard being as famous as he is in Gotham for being Bruce's stepson practically."

"So Jase came up with a plan to nail Trent and get him sent to prison, and it worked. Over the next two years life was pretty normal. I moved in with Bruce, and Jase too, though we kept out of the public eye. The three of us were so close, and Jase and I fell in love. My father ordered a hitman to wipe us out, for lack of a better explanation. Well, you know that part since it was on the news. Jase proposed to me on my eighteenth birthday, and then the next day he was gone. Bruce was gone, Alfred was gone, everyone we cared about."

"No one ever-"

"Mentioned me, of course not. Do you know how many enemies Trent had, he made sure people believed I was as dead as my mother. Anyways, you have to understand now… Richard… he can't ever go back there. When he first went to live with Bruce he tried to kill himself. No one was there but me. We were playing outside in the lake, he plunged himself underwater and made himself stay there for five minutes straight. When I realized he wasn't going to come up I pulled him out and slapped him hard against the face. He can't handle being alone. He can't handle depression. I'm surprised he held onto this ring for so long."

Kori frowned, "But… you weren't around for the last four years."

"No, when I found out I was pregnant I freaked. I made Richard swear to me that he'd create a better life for himself. Thanks to Bruce he has the resources. I checked in on him once a month, just to let him know I was alive."

"So… you and Richard were never…"

"No, it's completely platonic," Rachel replied. "I wanted to share this with you so you'd understand why he's so secretive and paranoid. I'm sure he loves you."

"But… I mean why couldn't he just tell me? Why hasn't he come after me?" Kori whimpered.

Rachel held up the ring, "To me, this reminds me that Jase loves me, and it reminds me of everything he taught me, but to Richard, he remembers the hate he feels towards his parents for deserting him. It reminds him of all the times Trent beat either one of us. It reminds him that the only family member that ever loved him died. I'm sure it'll be awhile before the pain goes away. He'll tell you in his own words one day, I'm sure."

Kori nodded, "But why did you return… what is this case about."

Rachel's face fell, "I had the misfortune of falling in love with an abusive man. I've left him twice before but both times he found me, so this time I had to go to Richard for help. I know it's the worst timing."

Kori shook her head, "No, if you are in danger you should have come sooner."

Both women smiled at each other.

"Thanks, and if you can do me a favor and not mention this to anyone, not even Richard," she pleaded.

"Of course, I actually have to leave today I need to head home, and I'm sure Gar is tired of me mooching off of him," she smirked.

"Oh... well can I ask why you and Richard started fighting?" Rachel blurted. "Maybe I can talk some sense into him."

Kori shook her head, a small smile resting on her lips, "I... it actually had nothing to do with him, or you... I, the first time I got pregnant was a little over six months into our relationship, I didn't find out I was pregnant until after the miscarriage."

Rachel sucked in a breath, her eyes watering up instantly. Tears poured down Kori's face as she quietly continued, the smile completely disappearing. "I never told him, this time though he knows I was pregnant. What will he do when he finds out I am unable to have children?"

Rachel slowly moved from her position on the couch and enveloped the crying girl in her arms. "He's going to love you, and he's going to comfort you, and share your pain with you." She spoke softly and kindly, and Kori just sobbed. The two stayed like that for awhile, and Rachel softly ran her fingers through her hair, something she had picked up from Jase.

Gar walked in a few minutes later and was surprised to see the two girls crying and hugging each other, "Um... is everything ok?"

Kori quickly removed herself from Rachel and wiped her eyes, "Yes, friend Gar. I will actually be leaving in a few hours. Friend Rachel, thank you."

Rachel gave a slight nod, but couldn't bring herself to smile. "I'm really sorry about everything Kori." And as the red head stared into pained amethyst eyes she knew that they both understood the pain of having lost a child. Kori reached over and squeezed her arm softly and then stood to leave.

"Um... I'll drive you to the airport," Gar said walking her out, taking a side glance at Rachel as he did so.

* * *

Rachel found herself in a comfortable routine over the next few days. She easily fell into step keeping up the house, preparing meals, and Seth and Lena seemed more at ease. They loved the backyard the most, playing tag or whatever it was they did out there, every day she had to practically beg them to come inside to eat, or when it was time for bed. The three continued to share a room, and for that Rachel was slightly embarrassed but Gar shrugged every time she brought it up.

"I made vegetarian lasagna," she announced when he came home from work. Everything was vegetarian once he explained to her his stance on animal rights, and his beliefs on eating habits. She disagreed, but refused to eat meat since it was his house. The twins hardly noticed the difference.

"Oh, I ate with some co workers," he gave an easy smile. "Thanks though."

She nodded, he always rejected her meals. In fact it was like he couldn't stand to be around her. He was hardly home, and when he was he stayed in his room or in the basement gym. She hoped the case would be over soon, then at least he could have his house back.

She couldn't help but be attracted to him though. He was handsome, kind, intelligent, she actually felt safe, not that any of that mattered. She repelled any decent guy and always got stuck with two-timing low lives.

She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes as she played with the ring on her finger. Jase had loved her, and Jase was a good guy, a great guy, the love of her life actually. Someone who didn't care about who her father was, or what kind of baggage she was carrying, and he would've been a great dad.

The doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Rachel do you mind getting it, I'm kind of in a bind," Gar called from upstairs.

She rolled her eyes, and went to answer the door, she froze, but only for a second, there was Barbara Gordon, Roy Harper and Terra Markov. Three people that at one time she cared deeply about, but time and distance had severed whatever feelings she had for them.

"You're here for Gar?" she frowned.

Immediately Terra flung her arms around her in tears. "I'm so sorry!"

Awkwardly she patted the girl's back and hoped the altercation would end soon. "Rave-"

"It's Rachel now," she cut them off.

Roy nodded in understanding.

"Um… you guys can come in, I just finished dinner," she stepped aside and the three filed in. Barbara had yet to make eye contact with her.

"We didn't want to stay that long, and please don't tell Richard we came, he'd throw a fit," Terra said.

"Hey, who was it," Gar came down in fresh clothes, jeans and a white t-shirt, his hair dripping wet. His whole face changed as soon as he saw who was there, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Please don't curse in front of the kids Gar," Rachel said automatically causing Terra to give her a funny look.

"Sorry," he grumbled. "But-"

"Rachel's an old friend, we just wanted to catch up, we'll leave soon," Roy said quickly.

Rachel could practically feel the anger rolling off of Gar, it was a little off considering for the few weeks she'd been here he was always care free and happy.

"Fine, just be gone when I come back down," Gar said and stalked back upstairs.

"Seth, Lena, why don't you guys come sit at the dinner table," Rachel quickly prepared their plates, and got them settled at the table before joining the adults again. They all just sort of stood there.

"Your kids are beautiful," Roy said, and she gave a small smile.

"Thank you. So what did I miss, you two finally got married?" she asked.

"Yes, about a year ago," Terra said holding out her hand to show off her ring.

Rachel nodded.

"Look, I didn't come here for small talk," Barbara snapped. "I'm here to tell you to stay away from Richard before you ruin his relationship with Kori like you did mine."

Rachel frowned, "Richard has a mind of his own, I don't dictate who he falls in love with."

"That's not what I mean, I mean I know he loved me more than you, you're nothing but a whiny brat-"

"Can you get to the point," Rachel cut her off, she had already heard Barbara call her every name in the book, her kids didn't need to hear it.

The slap was loud, and hard, she could feel her whole face swelling. "That's my point, bitch," Barbara snapped as Roy tried to usher her out of the house mouthing an _I'm Sorry._

Her vision blurred slightly, "Is that all?"

The next hand that went flying stopped mid air as Seth screamed, "Hey! Don't hit my mommy!"

Barbara faltered in her resolve and then rushed out of the house in tears.

"I'll drive her back to her hotel, I'll be back for you," Roy said to Terra. He gave Rachel a small side hug and then left.

"Are you ok?" Terra asked meekly.

Rachel nodded, and knelt down to Seth who was crying, "I'm ok baby, that lady doesn't hit hard ok, we just had a disagreement."

He didn't say anything back as she hugged him.

"Rachel…" Terra let her voice trail off, unsure of what to say.

"Honey, go back to the table, I need to talk to this lady ok?" Rachel whispered.

He nodded, and did as she said.

"I-"

"It's fine Terra, you of all people know I can handle Barbara Gordon," she smirked. "Care to fill in the gaps, you know Richard keeps all the juicy gossip to himself."

Terra smiled and linked arms with her pulling her to the living room couch. "He broke up with her the day after Bruce's funeral, went to college, and came back the next summer head over heels in love with Kori Anders. Not sure why she blames you."

"She probably thinks he broke up with her so he doesn't have to be reminded of Bruce and Alfred,"

"That'd make sense except that he still stays in the same mansion, and works at his company," Terra retorted. "Besides that I don't think he was that attached to Bruce, Alfred maybe."

"Yeah," Rachel shrugged, "So what's up with Roy and Gar? How do they even know each other?"

Terra blushed, "I was a wreck after you left. I mean Roy went to school out of state, and you know how friendly Richard is…"

Rachel nodded, Richard had no patience for Terra whatsoever. She had a ton of problems, but she was still their friend, well, when she wasn't under the influence she was. Drugs sort of turned her into a bitch, but underneath it all she was a sweet girl.

"Well, I didn't start using, I promise, I mean after that time you saved me from Gabriel," she suddenly paused as if trying to suppress the memory. Gabriel had been a drug dealer in Gotham, he specifically targeted teens, trying to get them hooked at a young age. Richard and Roy had beat him to a pulp once they found out he had been approaching Terra.

"Um… I, well I just really missed Roy, so I went to make out with Richard, and he totally rejected me-"

"Wait what?" Rachel frowned.

"I was drunk, I went to his room, I knocked on the door and when he answered I just closed my eyes and kissed him. I mean really kissed him, but when I opened my eyes, Gar was staring at me shocked, and Richard had that cocky smirk he always has and was looking on from his desk. I went right over and slapped him, but the asshole only laughed."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "So… you went to cheat on Roy with his cousin, but ended up-"

"No, Roy and I broke up when he left for college, his idea not mine," Terra pouted and glanced down at her ring. "The next day Gar asked me out, and he ended up being a decent guy, well you've met him, so you know."

Rachel nodded.

"Roy's older so he graduated a year before me, and he came back for me, I couldn't just lie to myself," Terra pouted. "Am I a bad person?"

"Terra, you strung a guy on for three years, what do you think?" Rachel dead panned.

A few tears trickled down the girl's face.

"But I'm glad you did what made you happy, and I know you and Roy will have a great life together, and Gar has to get over it eventually," Rachel said trying to comfort her.

Terra brightened up instantly, "You're right Rae! Wow, I missed you so much!" Terra went to hug her, but Rachel held up her hands defensively. "Right, you don't like to be touched."

"Exactly," Rachel grinned. "Want to meet the twins?"

"Yes, and you'll have to meet my little Annabelle, we would've brought her, but since you're staying with Gar-"

"It's fine, no need to explain," Rachel waved her hands.

* * *

When Terra finally left, Rachel hugged both Terra and Roy bye and went to get the twins ready for bed. Gar hadn't left his room the entire time they were there, so she was startled to see him in the kitchen heating up leftovers. She had come down for a cup of tea before bed.

"Guess I got a little hungry," he chuckled at her.

She nodded, putting the kettle on the stove. "That's fine."

That's when what Terra told her sunk in. Gar had dated Terra for three years, he had loved her for three years and probably still loved her. She sighed at the thought. Gar was a good guy.

"So… if you don't mind me asking, how do you know those three?" he said suddenly.

Rachel shrugged, "Roy and Barbara I met through Richard. They weren't exactly my friends. Terra… we had a similar home life growing up. Both our mother's had passed away, and her dad worked for mine so we ended up spending a lot of time together."

Gar didn't know what to say to that. Honestly he knew nothing about Terra. She had effectively shut him out the entire time they were together. "What was her childhood like?"

Rachel shook her head, "I'd rather not talk about it."

He nodded, feeling slightly confused and clueless.

Her phone buzzed and she answered on the first ring, "What happened?"

"They'll announce a verdict hopefully tomorrow," Richard replied. "That's not why I'm calling."

"Well?"

"He's out on bail-"

"What?" Rachel felt her heart literally drop.

"Relax, he doesn't know where you are, and there's a restraining order-"

"A piece of paper isn't going to do anything, you of all people know that?" Rachel hissed. Gar just watched curiously. "Come get me."

"That would lead him right to you, I have to stay put," Richard replied. "Besides I trust Gar."

Rachel glanced at the blonde man who was staring intently at her. She sighed heavily, "Ok… but… I just…."

"I love you Raven, you've got to trust me on this, ok?"

She nodded though she knew he couldn't see, "I love you too."

"Ok, so just get some sleep," he said.

"I will," she whispered and hung up. There was an awkward silence as Rachel set her phone on the counter and picked up her tea. On the outside she looked calm, but on the inside she could feel herself getting ready to break down. Supressed memories started resurfacing, not just of her ex, but of her father too. Feelings of desperation, and self-loathing swirled around her head, she wasn't safe. She'd never be safe, because… she wasn't lovable. Her father didn't love her, her mother she didn't remember. Richard loved her, and his entire family was massacred, twice. Jase… but he was dead. She ended up with… _him, _ and he obviously hated her. What if-

"Rachel, hey," Gar was suddenly next to her, and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, not finishing her thoughts, "I'm fine," she snapped.

He looked taken aback by her tone, and let his hand drop to his side. "Ok."

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," she said, standing up.

He nodded not mentioning the tears already falling down her face.

Rachel came into the room to see Seth awake and starring at her. She gave a small smile as she locked the door behind her, and checked to make sure the window was locked as well.

"He's here?" Seth whispered.

"No," Rachel shook her head, "I'm just a little scared that's all."

He frowned, "You're lying."

Rachel climbed in the bed and hugged him, "It's ok baby," she whispered. "Mommy's just really scared cause of a bad dream, nothing's going to happen."

"You're lying, you always lie! He's here and you're going to let him kill you!" Seth glared angrily at her. "You always let people hurt you, why can't you ever be strong?"

At this point Lena had woken up and Rachel was sobbing loudly. "I'm an awful mother," she whispered.

"No mommy! Don't cry," Lena crawled over her brother to her, and wrapped her arms around her.

Seth just huffed and laid back down.

* * *

Gar could hear her crying as he passed the door, but still retreated to his own room. He was curious though, what kind of case was Richard handling? Normally it was all robberies and he had done some high profile missing persons investigations. Maybe someone close to her was kidnapped. Still the way she reacted when he tried to comfort her. He suddenly felt jealous, if it was Richard she'd probably be sobbing in his arms. Of course he didn't really have a right to be angry or jealous, but he was. He slept, but his dreams were literally filled with her, and her kids. They were at the beach, and he was teaching Seth how to fly a kite. Then Rachel called them over to eat, but once they put the kite away he ran over and kissed her…

And that's when he woke up sweating bullets. "Fuck," he groaned to himself. It was barely seven, but he got out of bed anyways. After a quick shower he made his way downstairs to make his usual breakfast, captain crunch. With each bite he tried to push his obvious attraction for his house guest to the back of his mind. The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. He watched as the twins came down side by side, hands clasped together. He smiled at them as they approached him.

"Um… Mr. Logan?" Lena spoke timidly as her brother kept his gaze on the ground.

"Hungry?" Gar stood, realizing Rachel was normally awake by now. She nodded. "Uh huh," she nodded, a small smile gracing her face, "Our mommy is still sleeping."

"Alright then," Gar set them both at the table across from him with a bowl of cereal. Lena ate hers quickly, while Seth just played with his food with a frown on his face.

"Hey little guy, not hungry?" Gar asked.

Seth just looked up at him a frown still on his face, he opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again, and went back to playing with the cereal.

"Seth, is something wrong?" Gar asked slightly confused. He glanced at Lena who was happily eating seemingly oblivious to anything around her.

"He wants to ask you a question," Lena piped up suddenly.

"Really?" Gar smiled slightly relieved.

"Yep, but I don't want him to ask," Lena said, milk running down her chin.

"Huh? Well why not?" Gar asked.

"Because I like you," she smiled at him looking him dead in the eye, "And it's not a nice question so I don't want him to ask."

"Lena, shut up!" Seth snapped at his sister.

"Well, I promise no matter what the question is, I promise we'll still be friends," Gar smiled sincerely at the two kids. Maybe they'd ask him if he liked their mom.

Seth raised an eyebrow at him, "Ok, I'll ask you," he said softly, though he still looked unsure. "Our mommy went to sleep crying and… we wanted to know if it was because you hurt her."

Gar nearly choked on his food, "What?" he shrieked.

"You said you'd still be our friend," Lena whined.

"I am," Gar said lowering his voice. "I was just surprised that's all. Um… no, of course I wouldn't hurt your mom."

Both smiled somewhat relieved, "I knew it the whole time," Lena said going back to eating her cereal.

Seth started eating too, and Gar just watched them in amazement. After awhile he spoke up, "So what made you ask that?"

"She went to sleep crying that usually only happens when someone hurts her, but she didn't have any owies so we knew it wasn't you that made her cry," Lena shrugged. "I wanna watch cartoons."

Both twins moved from out of their seats.

"Wait," Gar said, they both looked up at him, "Um… who normally gives your mommy owies?"

Seth shrugged, "Lots of people, you saw that mean lady yesterday… our mommy's stupid-"

"No she's not!" Lena hit her brother. "Stop saying that! He's lying, it isn't everyone just one person."

Seth just huffed, "Let's just watch cartoons."

Gar nodded, going and turning the television on for them. He was curious now. What kind of trouble was she in exactly?

He threw the dishes in the dishwasher just as Rachel came down the stairs with a loud yawn. He watched her closely, taking a seat at the kitchen table again pretending to read the paper. "Just waking up?" he smiled up at her.

"Yeah," she replied not pausing from her task.

"I… um, I gave the twins cereal this morning," he chuckled nervously as she glanced at her children and then at him.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "I can't believe I slept this late."

He shrugged as she took a seat across from him with a large cup in her hand.

"Rachel… can I talk to you about something?" Gar asked hesitantly.

She looked up at him with large violet eyes, and suddenly his dream was popping back into his head. What would it be like if Rachel was his? She was a great cook, and he found he adored her dry humor; but the feeling of distrust was overwhelming. Especially when she was close friends with people like Terra and Roy Harper. The little blonde girl popped in his head then.

It was obvious she was his, and not Roy's. His flesh and blood, but he didn't have the heart to put that little girl through custody hearings, and blood test. It was like something out there just wanted him to suffer.

"Um… sure, there's actually something I wanted to talk to you about as well," Rachel said ignoring the odd facial expression he was wearing.

Gar shook away his thoughts, his mind always wandered around off topic, but this time he needed to stay focused.

"Well you first," he said a small smile resting on his lips.

"Ok, I was wandering if you could give us a ride to the train station," Rachel said.

"The train station?" he frowned. "You're leaving?"

She nodded, "Yeah… not for another two days, and I still have to buy the tickets."

He nodded, "Sure… um yeah." Of course she was leaving. He couldn't deny his disappointment, but it was exactly the kind of reality check he needed. He couldn't' be falling in love with this woman, and wanting to be a father figure to her children; they weren't his.

"Thank you. What was your question?" she asked. "Oh, um nevermind," he replied.

She just stared at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

He left for the gym after that. He pushed himself hard with an aggressive workout, his mind practically running on over drive. Now that he thought about it, Kori had split town without much more than a goodbye. She was back to work in New York, but there hadn't been any news of her and Richard getting back together, not that the press knew about the break up; but she hadn't set foot in Gotham, and Richard hadn't set foot out of Gotham. Maybe she had bowed out quietly, though that didn't sound like the girl he knew. Kori was eerily possessive, and jealous, only when it came to Rich. Gar had imagined the woman attacking Rachel, fighting for her man… but Kori had just left.

Now he wanted to know what they had talked about. How could Kori be less important than Rachel. He started getting angry toward Rachel on his friend's behalf. He honestly hoped she would skip town and never contact Richard again… but in all honesty he was jealous. She'd lived with him for a little over a month, and he wanted her. He really wanted her. Maybe he could reason with her. Why ruin a relationship as good at Kori's and Rich's when she could forget about the Gotham playboy and stay with him. He could love her. He could love her children. A question popped up into his head, pushing his optimism into the depths of his mind… but could she love him?

* * *

After breakfast Rachel settled in between the twins with a good novel, and read silently as they watched cartoons. It was a romance, she had picked it up a few months back, but had loved it so much she had already read it a dozen or so times. Even if she'd never have the things in this story she could still dream about it, and hope that her loved ones would experience it as well. Gar popped into her head, and a sad smile formed on her face. How could Terra abuse someone so… kind hearted and naïve. He probably grew up with two parents in a house just like this one with a dog, and probably a ton of siblings.

He probably would've made Terra forget her past and given her everything. Not that Roy was a bad guy. He was decent considering his background, but he wasn't a clean slate. If that made any sense at all…. Kori was the perfect person for Richard; a clean slate, someone who would wash away his past and paint him a better future. She could do something Barbara would never be able to do. Roy, Terra and Babs, they were content with Gotham. They wanted justice against the people who had wronged them, but then they wanted to continue living in the slums. She and Richard wanted to escape that life altogether; something the other three would never get.

The doorbell rang pulling her out of her thoughts. She hoped it wasn't another surprise visit, and quickly went to peep through, she held her breath as she stared at the person standing on the front porch. Her options were slim, and she thought swiftly as she took slow, silent steps away from the door.

"Seth, Lena," she whispered "Go upstairs."

"But mom… this is the best part," Seth whined.

"Rachel I know you're in there!" a man yelled now banging on the door.

She almost started crying at the look Seth was giving her. "Come on," Lena grabbed her brother's hand and they both ran upstairs.

"Just a minute!" she yelled making her way towards the door.

"Mommy don't," Lena whimpered from the top of the stairs.

"It'll be ok," she gave a small smile, but it vanished as soon as her eyes went back to the door, "Um… who is it?"

"What the fuck is wrong with you bitch! Open this-"

"Mal," she opened the door wide and just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. "I was only joking, you know I know your voice by now."

He was drunk, like always, but she was curious as to how he found her. Her best bet was to pretend like she didn't just try and run away from him. Pretend that there was no restraining order and that she didn't hate him with every fiber of her being.

"Rachel," he burst out crying. It was always like this, she let him pull her into his arms and cry, "Why baby… why did you try to leave me?"

"Honey, you know I can never leave you," she whispered in a soft, comforting tone. "We both know that I can never escape you. Here come inside."

He let her lead him in. "Your hair's different," he sighed.

"It's supposed to be a surprise for when you found me," she smiled.

"Where are the brats?" he said checking out the house.

"Gone," she shrugged. "Who cares really?"

He stared at her, then brought his hand to her face, she nearly flinched, but forced herself to smile lovingly as he caressed her face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Mal," she smiled and let him kiss her. It was sloppy and wet, and she now had the smell of alcohol and cigarettes all over her. He deepened the kiss, and she stumbled backwards but a hand kept her close pressed against him.

"Hmm… you wanna show me how much you missed me?" he whispered, a hand going up her shirt.

"Hmm, sounds delightful… but how about dinner first," she smiled.

"Ok," he grinned, "I left my bag outside though, I'll be right back."

"Oh.. ok," she shrugged.

Shakily she made his dinner. She hoped he wouldn't know the difference between tofu chicken and the real stuff. Then Gar popped in her head. Hopefully they'd be long gone by the time he got here. She would leave Seth and Lena behind, she couldn't force them to live with her mistakes.

The hammering got her attention, "Honey… um is everything ok?" she asked with concern. He didn't answer and she was afraid to approach him with a hammer in his hands.

She set the table, and though Gar didn't drink she found an old bottle of wine, and silently hoped he wouldn't mind her using it.

She found him standing back and admiring his work. Basically he had boarded all the doors shut, even the glass one in the living room that led to the backyard. It actually reminded her of those old zombie movies where everything's boarded up to keep the zombies out.

"Honey… was all this necessary, I was thinking we should leave tonight?" she said.

"And go where?" he chuckled as if she had said a joke.

"Um… I thought you were going to take me home, remember?" though she could feel the bile coming up as she spoke.

"Rachel, I've come to accept the fact that you're a whore and there's nothing I can do about it, rest assured this will be our last meal together," he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "Don't make me get angry thinking about it now. It isn't healthy to be angry on an empty stomach."

Her mind raced as she tried to figure out a way to get Seth and Lena out of the house. She had thought he would just come and force her to leave with him, but he definitely planned on killing her. He'd warned her the last two times that if she tried to leave him again then he'd kill her.

"What the hell is this?" he screeched from the dining.

"Um… the owner of the house is vegetarian," she explained.

"Freakin' pansy," he grumbled.

Rachel just sat slowly across from him. She spotted her cell phone, but there was no way she could get to it without him noticing. She watched him only take a few bites of food but down the entire bottle of wine.

"Mal?," she stood as he stood and helped him away from the table over to the livingroom couch. He was out in moments, and she smiled to herself. She grabbed her cell phone and quickly dialed.

"He-"

"Richard he's here, and I can't get out of the house," she cried.

"What do you mean you can't get out?"

"Hold on," she opened her closet door to see Seth and Lena huddled together. "Come on," She picked up Lena and took Seth's hand. She led them down the stairs to the kitchen window, then placed Lena down, and the phone so she take down the boards with the hammer. It took a lot of strength but she was able to pop the half hazard nails out. Once the window was free she frowned at the ugly gash in the wall. Sighing she opened the window and popped out the screen.

"What the hell?" Mal groaned from the livingroom.

She frowned to herself, she had dumped a whole bottle of Nyquil in the bottle shouldn't he still be sleeping. Quickly she put Lena through the window, and then Seth. They both looked at her expectantly. "Run." She whispered.

"You fucking bitch!"

* * *

Gar was just starting mile number five when his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was his next door neighbor. With a sigh he slowed the machine down to a stop and got down, his legs feeling slightly wobbly.

"Hi Mrs. C, what can I do for you?" he asked as he went over to stretch.

"Gar, there's a strange man over your house, he was yelling and banging on the door, then that woman staying with you let him in and it was quiet, but now he's started up yelling again, and really I don't mind the company you keep but this ruckus is ruining my afternoon," the elderly woman spoke.

Gar scratched his head in confusion, "I'll come home right away to take care of it-"

"Oh Gar, you're such a sweetheart!" she gushed. "I knew you would come, otherwise I was even considering calling the police."

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary," Gar said hastily grabbing his duffel bag and heading out the gym. "I'm just around the corner, I'll be there shortly."

"Ok dear, thanks again," she hung up without waiting for his reply.

He drove home not sure what to expect. He didn't know anything about Rachel, and now he felt kind of stupid for just listening to Richard and not really asking any important questions. He was naïve at times, maybe he trusted his friends too much. He pulled up in the drive way, everything looked fine from the outside, except the garage wasn't opening. He parked and headed for the front door. He unlocked the door, but something was blocking the door from opening, but he could hear faint yelling. Though he couldn't make out what was being said.

He walked around the side to get in through the garage entrance, he flipped on the light but nothing came on. "Huh?"

"You're a fucking liar Rachel! Tell me again you're not sleeping with him!" a man yelled out. There was a short pause, and then a loud smack. Gar could feel the blood leaving his body. He dialed 911 and left the phone in his pocket before entering the house.

It was silent now, eerily quiet. He walked slowly down the hall passed the stairs to the kitchen. A tall, but really scrawny looking man with short bleach blonde hair dressed in all black stood over an unconscious Rachel. She was half dressed and covered in bruises. The man looked at him with a smirk on his face.

"She isn't dead yet," he grinned a little wider. "At least I hope not."

Gar didn't hesitate, he didn't even think, he just attacked. He didn't notice anything around him just that he was beating this asshole's face in. Suddenly two pairs of hands pulled him off, and he realized the police had come, along with the paramedics.

"Malchoir Davis you're under arrest for attempted murder. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" the Officer said as he pushed him out.

He watched as the paramedics got a pulse on Rachel as they rolled her out on the stretcher. His head was spinning. This had been a domestic violence case, but then why hadn't Richard just told him in the first place. He never would've left them alone if he had known some psycho was after them. That's when he realized Seth and Lena were no place to be found.

Frantically he searched the entire house fearing the worst, when suddenly it dawned on him, maybe they had gotten out of the house. They were both pretty smart for their age. He found himself jogging away from his house, not sure where they could've gone. Twenty minutes in and he was ready to give up when he heard a familiar voice scream out.

"Let go of me!" Seth struggled against a woman in her mid thirties. He could see Lena crying and trying to help her brother by trying to pull him out of her grasp.

"Hey!" Gar yelled causing the woman to stop and gaze at him as he ran over. "What the hell are you doing lady?" Granted it was extremely rude of him, and very out of character he was still reeling off the fact that Rachel was half dead in a hospital bed somewhere.

"These kids came to the park without their parents," she said as if it was obvious.

"I'm right here aren't I?" he held out his arms and Lena ran to him.

"Well… I never… aren't you that doctor everyone's always going on about? Logan or something," she eyed him suspiciously. "I've been here for half an hour, you were no where to be found."

"We ran away," Seth held his head down, and Gar knelt down and hugged him.

"Everything's ok little guy," he whispered.

Seth shuttered a sob, "No… our mommy's dead."

The woman gasped.

"No she's not, let's go home ok?" Gar was officially nervous. He got the kids home fed them and laid on pallets on the livingroom floor so they could all sleep in the same room. The cops had all the evidence they needed and apparently Richard had sent over a maid service to clean the place immediately. They had it good as new in less than sixty minutes. He thought of Rachel. He really wanted to start a relationship with her, especially now that he knew she wasn't involved with Rich anymore. And even though they had two kids together it was obvious he knew more about them than Rich did. The question still lingered, how to convince Rachel to stay.

* * *

It was all over the news. Richard Grayson had flown to jump city to visit an injured friend, an outside source had tipped off the paparazzi that it was indeed Raven Roth heir to the Roth fortune. Richard glared at the television set as Barbara Gordon gave a tearful performance of how she had confronted Rachel about ruining his engagement to Supermodel Kori Anders.

"Mr. Grayson, we've reached the hospital," his secretary Karen said, and he only then realized that the vehicle had stopped moving.

"Karen go ahead and call the firm, I'm pressing charges against Barbara Gordon for Slander and harassment. Make sure the Press understand that Raven Roth is dead, Rachel Grayson is a long lost relative," he ordered.

"Yes sir… do we mention… um your brother?" she asked hesitantly.

"No," he said firmly before exiting the car.

He made his way through the hospital, some people gasped, a woman snapped a photo of him, he abruptly snatched her phone and tossed it in the trash on his way to the elevator. It was like déjà vu again. Again he was too late to save the person he loved, too late to make a difference. He almost half expected them to tell him that Rachel was dead upon arrival.

"Has she had any visitors?" he asked.

"No Mr. Grayson, You're the first," the nurse replied.

He sighed and sent Karen a text to swing by Gar's house, then he called. "Hello?" Gar asked slightly dazed.

"I sent a car for you, bring Seth and Lena," he commanded.

"Richard? What the hell man? I want an explanation-"

"Gar… just bring the kids to the hospital now, ok?" he asked.

"Ok," Gar sighed. "See ya in a few."

"Thanks Gar," Richard sighed as he ended the call and dropped the phone in his pocket. He walked into the room, and was shocked to see her awake. She smiled at him when she saw him. He knew she was genuinely happy to see him, but also knew it was more relief than the fact that she missed him. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know what else to say as he sat in the chair beside her and leaned against her bed side.

"No, I'm sorry, if I wasn't so…" her voice trailed off, and he decided to let it drop. He had plenty of experience with her in these types of situations. Depression and self pity loomed around every corner. She'd also probably have nightmares for months. Needless to say Malchoir would be charged with several counts of attempted murder.

She moved to sit up when he didn't reply but he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't."

She complied laying back down. A hand taking the one that was on her shoulder, and she squeezed tightly, her eyes shut, but a few tears escaped. He squeezed her hand gently back before resting his head on her stomach, facing away from her face. He couldn't control his sobs, and her other hand went to running it's fingers through his hair.

He hadn't cried like this in awhile. He suddenly wished he was a kid again, that he could just crawl into her lap and fall asleep crying all his worries away. Old memories resurfaced as well, and he felt guilty. He couldn't comfort her when he couldn't even comfort himself.

"Richard it's not that bad," Rachel tried to comfort him, but his sobs wouldn't lessen. "I promise Gar got there before he could even do anything to me. You don't need to feel responsible. I-"

"I miss him Rae," he confessed. She didn't say anything and he just continued to cry. "Come with me back to Gotham… just until you decide what you want to do."

"Of course," she replied.

"Mommy!"

Richard opened his eyes to see Gar standing in the doorway with Seth and Lena who ran instantly over to them. He sat up slowly.

"Hi baby girl!" Rachel grinned.

Richard retreated next to Gar as they both watched the small family. He glanced at the man standing next to him, taking note of how he watched them. He had hoped that maybe something would spark between the two, but from what Rachel said they couldn't stand each other. Then again he had never tried to play match maker before, and with everything that was going on it really was a bad time to start. Still, Gar Logan would probably be the only person on the planet he'd trust to take care of his Raven. She deserved someone like him, someone able to look on the bright side of every situation.

"Can we talk," Gar turned to him suddenly, "Outside."

With a slight nod Richard led the way into the hallway. "I'm sorry, I should've told you what was going on."

Gar was surprised at the tone of his voice. He sounded broken, and Gar noted that his eyes were slightly pink, and puffy. "Yeah you should have." He retorted. "Look, I just want to know what's your relationship with her?"

Richard stared at him, "My relationship? We're not an item or anything... she's just an old friend I owed a favor."

"An item? What century is this?" Gar joked, mainly to brush off the feeling of anger and jealousy that had quelled up inside him. It was taking all his might not to attack his friend. "Can you just be honest with me for once in your life?" Gar hissed, letting his temper get the best of him.

Richard frowned, not sure what he was insinuating. It was obvious they weren't together, maybe not before, but now that he knew about Malchior he should've been able to put the pieces together. "I am being honest, there's nothing romantic going on between us."

"I've never seen you cry," Gar blurted. "And yet you're practically curled up in her lap crying like a baby. You haven't checked in on Kori once, and on top of that you were supposed to be getting married today. Or did you just forget."

Richard shrugged, "I called ahead two months ago to push the wedding down, Kori's been having some doubts about going through with it. And you should know I keep tabs on her twenty four seven."

"You mean you knew she was there when you sent Rachel to live with me?" Gar glared at him incredelously.

"It's the main reason I sent her there," he replied. "I hoped she and Kori would hit it off. She needs friends like Kori in her life."

Gar knew he shouldn't have been surprised. Richard was the golden boy, completely honest in his intentions, and of course he knew that no one in their right mind would cheat on Kori Anders; but it would've been so much easier if he had been a scum bag. He knew it was possible to love more than one person, he still loved Terra, and probably always would. Maybe Richard wanted to choose Kori but she was bowing out gracefully. Maybe he should do the same, not that Rachel paid him any mind.

The sound of heels caught both of their attention and they both turned to see Terra walking tearfully toward them, Roy a few paces back.

Gar couldn't stop the glare that came across his face when his gaze landed on Terra, but that was put on the back burner when Richard suddenly decked Roy in the face.

"OMG! Richard you need to calm down, Rachel isn't mad anymore, and I can't believe you just... Oh no, Roy baby come with me to the bathroom it's bleeding badly-" Terra's voice died when Richard grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him away from Roy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" his voice was dangerously low; Gar hadn't ever really seen his friend this angry.

"I... um, we saw the news and wanted to visit," she gulped keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Look man, let her go," Roy wheezed, holding his nose. "Rachel's already forgiven us."

"I don't give a flying fuck if she forgave you or not, stay the hell away from her, both of you."

"But... she's my only friend!" Terra cried hysterically.

"Not our problem," Richard said firmly.

"You know what?" Terra snatched her wrist away from him. "You might think you're so much better than me, but niether of us did anything when Malchoir was beating the shit out of her." She jabbed his chest with her finger. "You're just as guilty as me. And as for Roy... he's never done anything to solicit this type of behavior."

"Terra stop," Roy sighed.

"No... why don't you tell her what you did," Richard snapped. "And then I want both of you to get out!"

"What he did?" Terra frowned.

"I... Terra, baby I'm so sorry," Roy was crying. Gar just watched curiosity getting the better of him.

"Tell me, it can't be that bad," she gave him an encouraging nod.

"Should you really be discussing this now," Rachel said casually. She had changed back into her own clothes, Lena and Seth on either side of her. "I'm ready to go home now."

Gar's heart skipped a beat at the prospect of her calling his home hers, but it quickly deflated when Richard through an arm over her shoulder.

"We wanna go with Gar," Seth ran to him, Gar easily scooped him up into his arms.

Rachel looked at him like she was noticing him for the first time. "Oh... um is it ok... I mean just for a few nights?"

"Of course," he grinned.

Richard smiled, "Then I guess we can head out. Karen has the car ready for us."

"Rachel," Terra grabbed her arm.

The brunette gave an apologetic smile, "Terra... Richard's right. There's a reason I didn't keep in touch with either of you. I'm sorry."

The blonde looked heart broken, "But... you never give up on me."

Rachel glanced at Roy, "I'm sorry," she murmured again, letting Richard lead her away.

* * *

Gar was restless, excited, doubtful, but more than anything nervous. The twins were asleep, and Rachel was on the porch with Richard saying goodbye. He prepared a cup of tea for her, and a cup of coffee for himself, and as he took a sip, he tried to plan out what he was going to say. He couldn't just say he loved her, but he could ask her out on a date. Maybe he'd ask to take her out. He heard the door open and they both walked in slowly.

"I decided to stay the night," Richard said, "Mind if I take the guest room since they're in the living room?"

Gar shook his head, his resolve to ask her out fluttering away. Richard grinned and headed with a duffel bag upstairs.

"Thank you," she said softly, not looking him in the eye.

He nodded, "anyone would've done what I did, it's not a big deal Rachel."

She now looked up at him slightly perplexed, "You might think that, but it isn't true. Not everyone would have helped me, and the way you handled things with Seth and Lena... I really owe you."

Gar shook his head, "You don't owe me anything," he insisted.

She just gave him a small smile, "Thanks again."

Gar watched as she went over to the living room and laid down on the couch. The twins were on the floor where they had slept the night before. Gar didn't say anything else, just sipped his coffee and watched the family sleep. Richard came down a few moments later.

Gar glared at him, and he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"So, are you gonna explain what's going on?"

Richard shrugged, "You pretty much know everything. She showed on the run from that monster and I sent her here until the case was over."

"And the kids?"

"Obviously I didn't know they existed or else I never would have let her live on her own," he replied.

"Look there's a ton of gaps here and either you're going to fill them in or you're not," Gar snapped in annoyance.

"She asked me to stay the night because she's terrified of you," Richard said bluntly.

"What?" Gar choked. "What have I ever done?"

"Nothing... it's just the fact that you're a guy," Richard replied. "You've noticed it haven't you. She never argues, she's always quick to apologize, and whenever there's a problem she quickly puts the blame on herself."

"I've never... I mean I can't believe that asshole has her this traumatized."

"Gar, I wouldn't have sent her here if I thought you were capable of hitting her, and it has nothing to do with that asshole either," he said. "She's the daughter of Trent Roth."

Gar's eyes widened. The girl who looked so fragile, who he was sure he was atleast extremely attracted to, was the daughter of the man who completely ruined his life. He could feel the bile coming up. "How can you stand to-"

"Don't finish that sentence," Richard hissed. "You don't even know her, or what she's been through. We're not like you, we don't just look on the bright side and hope for the best, because honestly, nothing ever got better. Today's proof of that."

Gar could feel his anger boiling. At first he was amazed to find someone had suffered the same fate as himself. It was like they were kindred spirits or something, another boy who was orphaned by the same tyrant who had murdered his own parents for money. Yet Richard was always using it as an excuse to shut down, and close himself off from the world, and obviously this Rachel person seemed to bring it out even more. "You have everything!"

"Really? Because last I checked my best friend almost died today and I couldn't do anything to stop it, and on top of that Kori left me for no reason and won't take any of my calls," Richard yelled back.

"Maybe she's ignoring you because you've been cheating on her, and had two kids you never mentioned to anyone!" Gar yelled right back.

"Those aren't my kids!" Richard snapped. "I told you Rachel and I aren't like that. I don't love her! I love Kori!"

"Do you guys have to be so loud," they both turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry,"Richard said softly. Gar however was still reeling off the fact that this girl was his enemy. He had almost fallen for the enemy.

"I'm sorry too, I'll need you both to leave tomorrow," he said coldly.

Rachel nodded, "I got the train tickets, remember? I'm heading out to Steel City in the morning."

"Rachel don't go," Richard walked swiftly over to her. "Come with me to Gotham."

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, I can't. I don't see how you could live in that city either."

He hugged her, "I... um, I could go with you, at least for a couple of months."

Rachel shook her head against his chest. "No you can't. You need to go be with your fiance."

"She doesn't want anything to do with me," he whispered.

"She had a miscarriage, and she's afraid to tell you," she blurted out.

"What?" both Gar and Richard said simultaneously.

"She told me a few weeks ago when she was staying here," Rachel said softly. "I promise to visit often and if anything like this happens I promise to call you immediately... but I have to learn to be independent of you."

Richard pulled her into a hug, and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry we woke you, get some sleep."

She nodded, and mumbled goodnight. Once she was gone Richard pulled Gar aside, "Look, I've got to go, but just... growing up she was the only person I had, and I guess she's right, our relationship is unhealthy; but don't judge her like that."

Gar didn't respond, and Richard left without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

The next morning Rachel packed up everything and was just waiting on the taxi to pick them up. Once it arrived Gar helped her with her bags while she got the twins settled in the back.

"Well I guess this is goodbye," Gar said not looking at her. Suddenly he felt her arms wrap around him and her body press against his.

"Thank you... for everything," she whispered, and he felt himself blush. Then she got in the car and she was gone. Seth and Lena waved bye to him as they drove down the street, and he just stood there.

Rachel was thoroughly embarrassed, he hadn't even hugged her back, he had just stood there with his arms hanging limply at his side. Probably she repulsed him.

"Mama, why can't we just stay with Gar," Lena asked suddenly.

"I don't know baby," she replied a single tear falling down her cheek. He hadn't even tried, hadn't even given her the time of day, yet she was sure she was in love with him. She had never been jealous of Terra before, but suddenly she wished to be the blonde just for one day. He had treated her so kindly and she was practically just a stranger, what would it be like to be the object of his affections. Probably it was for the best though, love always seemed to change people for the worst at least when she was involved.

Three days had passes, exactly seventy two hours from the time the taxi came for them, and Gar hadn't felt this lonely since his parents had passed away. Still, he couldn't just suddenly decide to be with her, especially now that he knew who she was. It was no wonder Barbara hated her, and he still didn't understand why Richard was so attached to her. Damn him, it was all his fault. He brought her into his life, and now he wished he could have hugged her back, and kissed her, and kept her forever; but that wasn't possible.

His phone rang pulling him out of his morbid thoughts, "Hello."

"Friend Gar! It is I, Kori, I have wonderful news!" she nearly screamed into the phone. Gar winced. "Richard and I have made up, and we have pushed our wedding date to December, isn't it marvelous?"

"Oh, that's great Kori," he replied.

"Is Rachel there? I wish to speak with her?" she asked.

Gar choked on air, "Um... no she left three days ago."

"Oh... I see. Friend Gar, do you love Rachel?" Kori asked bluntly.

"What? Kori I don't even know her," Gar replied.

"You lived with her for almost two months," Kori retorted. "She is a wonderful person, if it wasn't for her Richard and I might have never gotten back together... and I wish to repay her. I know that she thinks highly of you, so I wish to know if you do the same."

"Kori you don't understand-"

"It is a simple question, yes or no," Kori said bluntly. He gulped.

"No, I don't" but his heart plummeted at the finality of that statement. Kori didn't reply and he couldn't really decipher what he was feeling only that that statement suddenly made him want to cry, and he was not a crier.

"You are a liar," Kori replied simply.

"What?" he choked, but even he knew she was right.

"You're a liar Gar, now don't think just go after her," and with that the phone call was over.

Gar knew it was wrong, that everything about this situation told her to stay as far away from her as possible, but here he was in his car, on his way to Steel City, Kori's words echoing in his head. He noticed Kori had conveniently texted him Rachel's address ten minutes into his drive, and he chuckled. The apartment building was nice. He ran to room 402, but then he just stood there, unable to go any further. This was silly, what would he even say, but just as he resolved to leave the door opened.

"Gar?" she said surprised. "What are you-"

He kissed her. He kissed her with everything he had, and when he pulled back she stumbled slightly, but just stared at him slightly confused. "Um... wanna go out... on a date sometime?"

She just nodded slowly unable to speak.

"Um... I was thinking you can still stay with me in Jump, and then you're not that far away from Richard, also I kind of missed you and the kids. You know? The house seems kind of empty."

"Gar!" Seth ran to him, pushing his mother to the side. "You came to visit?"

"Nope, I came to bring you home," he grinned.

* * *

It had been three months since she had started dating Gar, and moved back with him to Jump. It was the closest thing to normal she had ever had. Seth and Lena attended a pre-school close to the hospital Gar worked at, and she was a full-time student at the community college. It was strange but, she was happy. Gar was everything she hoped he would be. She hadn't even had this kind of relationship with Jase. She could honestly say she wasn't afraid of Gar, she trusted him completely, and she planned to tell him tonight.

"You look great," Gar said as he led her to the car.

"Be responsible out there," his neighbor Mrs. Carlisle said, (their designated babysitter).

"Of course Mrs. C," Gar winked.

The restaurant was crowded, but Gar had already reserved seats for them near the back.

"Gar, this is lovely," she grinned. When the waiter came, Gar ordered for both of them. They had decided that tonight they would tell each other everything. Now that it was getting pretty serious between them, they figured it was best to get everything out in the open.

"Rachel I have to tell you something... I know who your father is," he said softly. "And i have to admit, it made me think twice about pursuing a relationship with you."

Rachel nodded, "He was a horrible person. I can only imagine what horrific way he must have touched your life."

"He had my parents murdered for their research," Gar said bluntly, causing Rachel to look away.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I don't hold you responsible," he said softly taking her hand. "I know that you're not him." He ran his thumb over her fingers gently. She looked up at him with a small smile. "What was it like growing up with him?"

She sighed and brought her gaze to her plate. "When I was younger it was fine. He was gone on business most of the time, and my mom would take me out for shopping and what not. When I was seven, one of my dad's competition threatened to kidnap my mother, and you know what he did? He beat the crap out of her in front of them, and then asked them if they thought he gave a fuck. After that Richard's parents tried to help her escape, and they did. She was gone for a month before he tracked her down, brought her home and murdered her in front of me."

"Wait... he what?" Gar frowned.

"Well I just remember the whole day I was angry because she left without me, and then one night he barges into my room and drags me down to the basement, and she on the ground half beaten to death and he tells me, this is what happens to traitors, and he slits her throat."

"That's horrible," Gar said, suddenly sorry for making her tell him.

She shook her head, "It was worse for Richard. What he did to his parents for helping her... after that Richard went to live with Bruce, and he allowed me to be friends with him only because he wanted an in with the Wayne Entreprise. It was hard though, he could be terribly mean and most kids wanted nothing to do with me, not that I blamed them. It got worse when we got older. Bruce didn't like me, so if Richard wanted to hang out with me it always had to be at my place. He'd throw it in our faces all the time. How he murdered his parents, and my mother, and how no one had so much as slapped his hand. He told us all the time he could do away with us and no one would miss us."

"I didn't... Richard never told me anything like that," Gar said and realized he was crying.

"He's very stubborn, and he absolutely hates being helpless and being a failure, and that's pretty much how he felt during that entire time," Rachel sighed. "He won't mention it, ever."

"We can change the subject," Gar said as the waiter brought their salads.

Rachel smiled but said nothing as she started munching on her salad.

"What do you want to be when you grow up," Gar said suddenly.

"What?" Rachel said in surprise.

"Well you must've had some childhood dream," he grinned. "I always wanted to be a vet, but somehow ended up a surgeon."

Rachel chuckled, "Hmm... I wanted to be a ballerina when I was younger."

"Huh, not what I was expecting," he grinned.

"I know, but I took lessons when I was younger, and once upon a time I didn't mind the color pink," she shrugged. "After I found out I was pregnant I just wanted to be a mom."

"And you're a great mom," he complemented. "But what about now? What do you want to do?"

"Probably run a book store, or a coffee shop or something," she shrugged.

"I can picture that, a cool little place with live entertainment," he grinned.

Her smile matched his as she nodded, "Maybe we'd sell some homemade pastries too."

Gar grinned, "I'd invest in that kind of business."

"Oh I didn't mean-"

"Was there anything else?" Gar asked.

"Um... not really?" she shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Gar asked, just as two men came over one playing a soft melody on a violin and then other holding a bottle of chilled wine. Rachel frowned at him and then at the two men.

"I'm sorry we didn't order-"

"Rachel," she turned but Gar wasn't seated across from her, instead he was knelt down in front of her, a black velvet box in his hand.

"Gar, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"Rachel, we both have baggage, but that doesn't matter. I think it was fate for our paths to cross, and it was fate for us to fall in love. You do love me right? Because I definitely love you," he smiled as she nodded, a hand suddenly going to her lips. "Marry me. Be my wife, please?"

He opened the box to reveal a gold ring with a large solitaire white diamond, with two tiny emeralds on either side of it.

"Didn't I tell you, I've always wanted to be your wife," she knelt down and kissed him as he slid the ring on her finger. Everyone in the restaurant cheered.

"I love you," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

Hope it was ok =}


End file.
